


we reach for the sky

by gingersunshine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: alcohol ment? its not explicitly stated, i didnt proofread this :), its still alright though read it ;), lowercase intended, prompt, yeah this is my first post on here and yeah its 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersunshine/pseuds/gingersunshine
Summary: night crept through the halls as if it were alive. making its way to his bedroom, it slithered through the doorway and it crawled up the walls. tyler didn't mind it. it wrapped itself around him and hugged him tight.





	we reach for the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like it! its a little drabble to get me outta a funk im in, also i didn't proofread it and its 12:14 am so im sorry. enjoy!

he doesnt look up anymore.

when he was younger, the stars were his escape. each constellation gave him a sense of hope. belonging.

now, he doesnt seem to have either of those things. his escape turned from stars to journals and the hope he once had resided in the cupboard beneath his sink. nothing good came from opening it.

night crept through the halls. \it slithered through the doorway and it crawled up the walls. tyler didn't mind it. it wrapped itself around him and hugged him tight.

the last time he saw the moon, the rest of the sky was barren. he didn't bat an eyelash. some things are better left unknown.

one particular night, he stands on his balcony. his hands gripped the balustrade as if when he let go, he'd fall through the floor. moonlight hit the creek in front of him. the noise distracted him from the silence of the forest. although usually buzzing with life, the forest remained stagnant. no cicadas buzzed and no birds chirped. even the neighboring farm animals kept their quiet.

tyler looks up at the sky.

the moon is full. the stars are there, but none settled around the moon. like a barrier was keeping them away.

tyler opens his door and steps back inside.

the next night, he walks out onto the balcony. radio silence. no animals bustling through the bushes or music playing in his mind.

he hoists himself onto the balcony railing. his legs dangle dangerously off the edge. still, he looks up.

the moon is full. the stars are there, but they seemed dull. dull-er than last night, anyhow.

the next night, he stays in the safety of his room. but it doesn't stop him from taking a look outside his balcony door. the moon is full. it's partially covered by a cloud, but it hurts tyler's eyes nonetheless.

he shuts the curtains and climbs into bed. the darkness of the night envelopes him once more.

tyler stumbles his way into the room. his head was fuzzy and he didn't quite know what he was doing, but he opened his balcony door and stepped into the outdoors. he didn't spend time on the unnerving silence, now that the creek had stopped flowing. frozen still, maybe, if it weren't early spring.

he glares directly at the moon. it was a full moon. the stars around it weren't really there, and the moon seemed brighter than ever. it wasn't easy for his clouded mind to comprehend. his hand reached up to wipe his mouth. and then his eyes. why is it so bright?

every night, he went out onto his balcony. he didn't look up anymore. the forest never spoke. he could see the unnerving reflection of the moon in his balcony door. as he stood there, watching, he understood.

the forest's silence; the star's disappearance. the moon's brightness.

the moon was full every night now. and it only seemed to get fuller.


End file.
